Hayato Gokudera
Hayato Gokudera is the Storm Guardian and Tsuna's partner. Character Outline Hayato Gokudera (獄寺 隼人, Gokudera Hayato) was born in Italy and is 3/4 Italian and 1/4 Japanese, having a half-Japanese mother. His all-consuming ambition is to succeed as Tsuna's right-hand man. Appearance He inherits most of his looks from his mother. He has white hair and green eyes. Personality Hayato is hot-tempered and tends to be irritable towards anyone who isn't Tsuna or Reborn. He cultivates a "bad boy" image by smoking heavily, having a hostile attitude towards most people and dressing like a delinquent. However, over time, he gradually starts to open up to others. Hayato is rather superstitious and believes in U.M.A.s. Despite his rebellious image, Hayato excels in his schoolwork and aces all his tests, often tutoring his less-skilled friends such as Tsuna and Yamamoto. Gokudera also bases a lot of his thinking and academic prowess on mathematical theories that he develops. It is commonly assumed that he had a multitude of private tutors when he was young, as he was brought up in a rich household. History Every time he sees the face of his older sister, Bianchi, he becomes sick, sometimes even falling unconscious. Tsuna calls it "Bianchi-phobia." This is due to having to eat her Poison Cooking whenever he had a piano recital, as his playing became terrible and distorted whenever affected by the poison, and was hailed by audiences as "unique", "modern", and "abstract". Oddly enough, he is immune to his sister when she happens to be wearing something that covers part of her face. As a result of his childhood trauma, he abandoned the piano despite his great talent and instead decided to join the Mafia. Unfortunately, since he was considered to be a mere musician, no one wanted to accept him into their family; the fact that he was an oriental half-breed lessened his chances of finding a willing Mafia family to take him in. To become stronger, he sought advice from Dr. Shamal, who, at the time, was working for his family. Hayato seemed to have looked up to Shamal, to the point that Shamal believed Hayato to have copied his hairstyle, and even wanted to learn his assassination technique, the Trident Mosquito. Instead, Shamal taught him how to use sticks of dynamite, which sparked Hayato's fascination with explosives, eventually choosing them as his main weapon. This choice of Weapon lead Gokudera to become known as a human explosive because he hides dynamite all over his body, giving him the nickname "Hurricane Bomb" or "Smoking Bomb" Hayato. In the Future Arc, more was revealed about Gokudera's past. He and Bianchi are actually half siblings, born by different mothers. Bianchi's mother was married to their father, but Gokudera's mother was a woman with whom he had an affair. Gokudera's mother was a young, beautiful woman and a very talented pianist, whom their father fell in love with at first sight. Not long after, they became involved and the woman bore a child. However, in the Mafia, illegitimate children are not tolerated, and everyone was told that Gokudera Hayato was actually from the same mother as Bianchi. His real mother was allowed to see him three times a year until he was three and was the one who encouraged him to play the piano. Gokudera's mother was not allowed to reveal her identity to him, so he thought she was just someone who visited a lot. She suddenly died after driving off a cliff on her way to see her son, with a present for him (the present being why suicide was eliminated as a possible cause of death). When Gokudera was eight, he discovered that the woman that frequently visited him was his mother from servants gossiping, who implied that this matter was arranged by his father; this led him to run away from home. According to Reborn, however, it was neither a suicide or a murder, but "It slid off the road at an impossible location. It's been said that there weren't even tire marks. It was instant death." Future Bianchi made the further claim that Gokudera's parents both loved each other deeply and could have married. Gokudera's mother was actually very sick, and for this reason refused to marry Gokudera's father, believing she would be a burden to him. Bianchi believes that the illness made his mother lose control of the car. Despite several letters being shown as proof, Gokudera refused to give credit to this version of events. Relationships *Lavina: His dead mother *Bianchi: His half-sister *Tsuna: His partner *Takeshi: *Dr. Shamal: *Lambo Weapons and Abilities He is a very intelligent fighter, usually making complex plans in order to defeat stronger opponents. An example of his intelligence is first seen when he technically defeats Belphegor (who joined the Varia at the age of 8 and was considered a genius), and is seen later again when he figures out how to use his Flame Arrow after only two attempts, completes the Sistema C.A.I. that his future counterpart had been developing, and is the first guardian to learn how to ride his motorcycle with some proficiency. *Dynamite: Gokudera is very proficient in the use of dynamite as a weapon which has given him the name of "Smokin' Bomb Hayato" (スモーキン・ボム 隼人, Sumōkin Bomu Hayato) in the manga and "Hurricane Bomb Hayato" in the anime. He always carries huge amounts of Dynamite on him at all times. He has gone on to develop multiple techniques that basically consist on bombarding his opponent with multiple explosives (the more the better), redirecting his projectiles to improve its accuracy and speed and sneak bombs past the enemy defenses. Trivia *Gokudera often wears glasses and ties his hair in a ponytail when he's thinking. *According to the Reborn! artbook Colore, he lives in an apartment and struggles to pay the rent. And despite his trauma, it's revealed that Gokudera has a piano in his apartment, showing that he has yet to completely abandon piano. *Gokudera thinks anyone who is older than him is an enemy. Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Anime Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Siblings Category:Protectors Category:Fighter Category:Bond Protector Category:Right-Hand Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroes from the Past